Great Responsibility
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Piper Parker was raised by Tony Stark since she was eleven. Spider-girl has been around for a year, training with the Avengers, except Tony. But Nick Fury thinks he can turn her into the Ultimate Spider-girl. But when he tries to put her with a team, what will she do? Superfamily Fem! Spiderman. Clueless team
1. Good Morning New York

**Author's Note: This is for my Fem! Spiderman (Piper Parker) Universe. This is the one where Tony Stark adopted Piper when she was eleven, the avengers have basically adopted her as well. A lot of people who have commented on my main story ****_Discovering the Truth_**** have requested that the team find out. I assume that they mean the one from the TV series Ultimate Spiderman. So that got me thinking what would that series be like with my adjustments to the character. So here goes. I own nothing.**

Great Responsibility

1\. Good Morning New York

The sun rose over the already busy streets of New York as a lone figure exited a tall building in the middle of the city. She was tall with dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She waved back toward the building, knowing several people were watching her leave, supposedly to meet up with a friend before school. Once she was out of site of the building she slipped into a deserted alley and moments later Spider-girl was swinging through the skies of her city. She whooped as she practically flew through the sky. She loved it up there. There was only one real drawback.

"That wall crawling menace must be stopped! It is the duty of every New Yorker to report the activities of the masked miscreants, I will not rest until Spider-girl is behind bars!" Spidey glared at the large screen across Times Square.

"And good morning to you too J. Jonah Loudmouth." Spider-girl shot a line of webbing across the square swinging across the city with ease. She started almost every morning like this, had started them like this for the past year. But that didn't mean she felt any better about being yelled at every morning by the hundred foot tall image of a grumpy man who seemed to have nothing better to do than pick on her.

But hey she did the best she could with the time she had, spent almost every morning and evening web slinging and wall crawling, saving the people of New York. She glanced around and swung over to a nearby apartment complex as a cop car skidded down the street. She shot a web across the street, catching the car before it hit the front window of a bakery. The driver of the car, a middle aged man in a police man, pulled himself out through the window and smiled up at Spider-girl.

"I'm starting to think Jameson's wrong about you Spidey." Piper grinned under her mask and saluted the officer.

"Spread the word chief!" With that she leapt down from the wall and approached the armored truck. She knew who was behind this, the glue everywhere made that pretty obvious for anyone with working eyes.

"Come on out Trapster! Fourth time's the charm right?" A tall bald man came out of the back of the car grinning. He was packing what looked like a very large hot glue gun, hooked up to a pack on his back.

"If it isn't my favorite spider shaped punching bag. Let's see if you can do any better this time around." They had fought each other three times over the past year. Spidey was getting better with the training she was getting at home but she had lost to him all three times. She would do better this time. He pulled his glue gun and fired a stream of the sticky substance at her. She flipped dodging it by millimeters and punched Trapster in the face sending him flying into a nearby car. Piper's eyes widened as he pulled several glue grenades from god knew where and threw them. She dodged the first two with ease but she didn't see the third one.

It exploded sending her, and lots of glue, flying into a wall. She pulled hard but she was stuck fast and Trapster was readying his glue gun again. He pulled the trigger just as she shot a web and blocked the guns barrel. Trapster clicked the trigger several more times and Piper could see the glue backing up in the tube that lead to the pack on his back. Spidey closed her eyes as the pack blew. She pulled herself off the wall and leapt down to the pile of glue that encased everything but Trapster's eyes and nose. She grinned.

"This is when I'm supposed to leave the friendly neighborhood Spider-girl note. Got a pen?" She grinned, Trapster glared at her for a moment before his eyes widened in fear. Piper tensed waiting for that tingly feeling she got when there was danger, she called it her spider-sense. But it never came. She frowned. It didn't make sense, villains didn't spook like that when there wasn't immediate danger in the area, to everyone including the villain. A shadow passed over them and Piper looked up.

"Wow, Shield helicarier is coming in really low."

"Spider-girl." Piper jumped almost three feet in the air spinning around to find Nick Fury director of Shield standing not two feet from her.

"Nick Fury! You make a habit of sneaking up on hard working heroes?" Fury narrowed his one eye at her. He gestured around at the mess that was the street, covered in glue.

"Kid we need to talk."


	2. Ultimate

**Author's Note: So this chapter may also feature in my story ****_Discovering the Truth _****as the chapter where we discover Fury knows, cause he's Fury. I will probably transfer it to that story at some point. I own nothing! Please review.**

2\. Ultimate

"Listen, no one is saying you didn't stop the bad guy, but look around. Is this the way Captain America would have done it?" Piper flinched at the alias of one of her favorite uncles. He had been helping her train for combat scenarios ever since he had found her practicing in the Avengers tower gym, on the ceiling. But she wasn't anywhere near his caliber yet.

"He could have stopped Trapster in five seconds. You took three minutes! With a lot of collateral damage." Piper rolled her eyes behind her mask. Yeah, Cap could have stopped him sooner he was Captain America after all. She was not Captain America.

"I do a good job." She was a bit incensed by the critique, she got enough of that from Jameson's Bugle-tron billboards. Fury nodded.

"Yeah, for a clueless rookie."

"Hey! That's not at all true!" Fury's eye softened slightly and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone starts out clueless, even Iron Man back when he was a novice." Piper almost laughed, she knew that all too well. She still had the video of her dad trying to fly for the first few times and failing miserably. It was hilarious. Fury almost looked like he knew what she was thinking.

"But he learned, eventually. What would you say if I could turn eventually into right now for Spider-girl?" Piper laughed.

"I've already got people breathing down my neck about getting better at this, but you and Jameson should get together and talk, you seem to have a lot in common." She raised her arm to web swing away when Fury stepped forward.

"I'm serious, Piper Parker." Her eyes bugged out under the mask and she whirled.

"You know!" He nodded.

"I know everything, super spy remember?" He probably did know everything about her then, her parents mysterious deaths, her aunt lost a few years after that to a heart attack and then her uncle Ben, lost to a car jacker while looking for her because she had run away after they had a fight. Tony Stark had ended up taking her in, she never knew the reason he was listed next as her guardian on her parents will but they had grown into a real family over the past four years. The Avengers had been her family for about a little over a year now. When they had moved into Stark tower everything had gotten weird, but as if the universe had decided that her life wasn't weird enough she had been bitten by a radioactive spider and well here she was a year later, fighting crime on the streets of New York.

"With great power comes great responsibility, good words from a good man." Piper nodded, those were some of the last words she had heard from her uncle Ben. Even after all those years they still stayed with her, they were part of the reason she did what she did, a big part of the reason she was Spider-girl.

"Uncle Ben was the best."

"It's been what four years now?" Piper nodded again, she refused to cry though, she didn't want the lenses of her mask fogging up.

"Today would have been his birthday." She never forgot that day, and Tony knew it was important to her so he made sure to put it up on every calendar and ordered a cake from her uncle's favorite bakery every year.

"You've honored him doing what you do. I'm offering you the chance to do better, to really learn about responsibility." Piper raised an eyebrow, it barely showed under the mask but she wasn't convinced that Nick Fury didn't have every superpower in the book, she knew he would know.

"Meaning?" He smiled slightly.

"I want to Shield train you to be a better Spider-girl. The Ultimate Spider-girl." Piper's eyes narrowed.

"And how Ultimate is ultimate?" Fury smiled slightly as he pulled his gun from his holster. Trapster was making a break for it. Spidey eyed Fury as he pointed his gun straight up and fired once. The blast from the gun, which turned out to be some kind of laser pistol, hit a flag pole on one of the buildings, the pole bounced twice and struck Trapster in the back of the head.

"That ultimate." Spidey grinned.

"Sweet! You know I think I've seen Auntie Tasha do something like that." Fury rolled his eye at the childish nickname the teen had given one of his top agents. A phone rang and Piper looked down to her singular pocket, sewn into the suit, by her, specifically so she had a place to hold her phone.

"Opps," She said pulling out her phone and ignoring the call from her best friend Mary Jane Watson, "I should probably set my 'ultimate' cell phone to vibrate." Fury frowned slightly as she tucked the phone back in her pocket.

"Your tech could use a serious upgrade." He pulled something out of his coat.

"Here try this next generation web shooter. I had the boys in the lab whip it up." He slapped it on her wrist. She looked it over. It was about as long as her palm and stood up about an inch and a half from its base. It matched her costume but it was large and felt odd on her wrist as she flexed it.

"Mmm, too big, too clunky." Fury held out a hand.

"I didn't say no." Fury smiled slightly as she continued to examine the web shooter.

"With your talent and my training, you could learn to be a better hero. One of the greats." Spidey smiled then thought of what her dad would say if he even suspected she was a hero let alone talking about joining Shield.

"Thanks for the offer but dad says I shouldn't talk to strangers. Have a nice life!" With that she swung off towards school. She was going to be late again.

Spidey didn't know it but someone else had an eye on her, two in fact though Dr. Otto Octavious and Norman Osborn didn't quite have her best interests at heart, the way Fury claimed to.


	3. Friends

**Author's Note: This one is practically writing itself! Three chapters, two more and I'll have broken my own record. Also **_"__This means the dialogue is taking place in a flashback." _**I own nothing.**

3\. Friends

By some miracle Piper made it to school on time and even had a bit to spare as she stopped by her locker to drop off her backpack and grab the text book she needed for first period. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her best friend in the world walk up to her locker. Mary Jane Watson was the sweetest, and yet somehow scariest person Piper knew and that was saying something considering she lived with two of the world's most deadly assassins and the Hulk. MJ had been there for her since the beginning, had helped her through her Aunts death and offered to take her in when he Uncle died. They had stayed fast friends through all of it and she was the first person, and one of the only people, Piper had told when Tony had decided to officially adopt her.

"Piper! I've been calling all morning! Where have you been?"Piper grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, bus broke down?" It was true that Piper had once taken public transportation to school, it was quite a way from Avengers Tower to Midtown, let alone Midtown high. Tony had let her pick what school she wanted to go to when he'd taken her in, in the hopes that it would help her retain some sense of normalcy. She chose to continue with the friends she already had. MJ rolled her eyes.

"Sure it did. Anyway I wanted to show you this!" She held up her phone and started playing one of Jameson's news casts, one of his anti Spider-girl news casts. Piper frowned as Jameson yelled about 'that ticking time bomb, Spider-girl'.

"Doesn't that jerk ever shut up?" MJ smiled.

"Someday that jerk will give this Journalism student her first job!" Piper's eyes widened in surprise.

"What! You wanna work for Jameson?" Of course MJ didn't know that by ragging on Spider-girl Jameson was also ragging on Piper. Piper hated lying to her oldest friend but it was only to keep her safe.

"Jameson is the biggest game in town. We gotta be realistic, not all of us have a millionaire for a dad, not all of us can be like Harry." Piper smiled at her friend knowing that she didn't hold the fact that she had Tony Stark for a dad against her, mostly because it had never changed her. At that moment Harry Osborn made his way down the hall, high fiving someone from their math class, Piper couldn't remember his name off the top of her head. He was her other best friend. He'd been a friend when she'd really needed one.

It had been two years ago when her dad had been kidnapped in Afghanistan, she had been on her way home to Stark Tower where she was staying alone while Pepper did paperwork back at Tony's Malibu mansion. Her rear tire had popped and she had almost crashed into a tree. She had scrapped up her hands pretty bad on the pavement and broken her glasses, which wasn't that big of a shame because they were hideous but she was practically blind without them. Lightning flashed as she tried to fix her bike and shivered in the rain. Then the limo had pulled up and Harry had rolled down the window.

"_Hey, Piper Parker?" _She had nodded.

"_Yeah."_ He had grinned his million watt smile.

"_It's me, Harry Osborn, you know from school. Get in."_ He had hopped out of the limo to help her get her bike into the trunk and had even given her his jacket when she'd shivered in the rain.

_"__Thanks."_ He had smiled and opened the door for her before sliding back into the limo himself. Norman Osborn had sat across from her looking stoic, she really couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Piper buckled her seatbelt as the limo drove off.

"_Thanks Harry, you didn't have to."_ His million watt smile was back.

"_Not a problem."_ Harry turned to his dad as Piper brushed her soaking shoulder length hair out of her face and pulled it back securing it with the rubber band she always wore for such occasions.

"_Dad, this is the girl I told you about, the one who's always getting beaten up."_ Norman nodded at Piper.

_"__Sounds like you could use some friends Piper."_ Piper nodded holding her broken glasses in between her fingers.

"_That would be really nice sir."_Harry had watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"_And maybe you could be a friend to my Harry, help keep his mind on his studies." _Harry had huffed crossing his arms.

_"__I wish you would stop micromanaging my life."_

_"__Give me reasons not to."_ Piper had glanced back and forth between the two.

_"__Umm, I just met you both but I think it's great your dad cares so much."_ Norman had raised an eyebrow at her.

_"__You sound like you speak from experience."_ Piper hand nodded.

"_I can't even really remember my dad, I was three when he died. I'm adopted. But Pepper busts my butt when I get out of line, she's kind of like my mom." _Norman smiled.

_"__And Piper's none the worse for that is she Harry?" _Harry had stared at his dad, stunned then grinned at Piper.

"_He's smiling, my dad is actually smiling. How did you do that?" _Piper grinned and shrugged.

"_It's a gift."_ They had been practically inseparable since then. About a week after that fateful car ride he had found out who her adoptive father was. She'd been scared that he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore considering their fathers weren't on good terms at all. It seemed to make Harry even closer to her though, being the only two high profile rich kids at Midtown high, even if almost no one knew that that's what Piper was. He had helped her through Tony's kidnapping and celebrated with her and MJ when he had come home.

Her day to day life was pretty good, she really couldn't complain about much if she was honest. Then her spidey-sense went crazy, she flinched.

"Oh puny Piper!" Except for that. Piper turned and spotted Flash Thompson crushing his fist into lockers. He had been bullying her since she was in preschool. He was the reigning football star so no one stood up to him even though he stuffed her in her locker at least once a week. She wondered what would happen if she turned the tables and took him down once. The locker door slammed closed in her face, she sighed.

"But if I did that, I'd be everything Jameson ever accused me of."


	4. The Frightful Four

**Author's Note: Yeah next chapter. I have gotten nothing done today…. I own nothing. Please review. **

4\. The Frightful Four

She was rescued a few minutes later by Stan the janitor and raced off to her first period class. A few hours later she met up with Harry and MJ in the lunchroom. Harry glanced over at her, a bit of worry in his big blue eyes.

"Dude, locker knocker time again? Thompson is such a tool." Piper nodded as they sat down, Harry next to MJ and Piper across from the pair. She picked up her fork and loaded it with mashed potatoes.

"If that's the worst thing that happens to me today, I am definitely coming out ahead." The fork was halfway to her mouth when her spidey-sense went crazy. It hadn't gone off like this since the house in Malibu had been under attack by the Mandarin last year. The fork dropped out of her fingers. As the wall behind her exploded Piper leapt forward pulling Harry and MJ with her so they were out of the way of the table as it flipped over them. Three figures walked in, two male one female. Another floated in quaking in fear. Piper recognized the figures at once. Thundra a ruthless warrior woman from an alternate future timeline, Klaw a villain made of living sound, and The Wizard master of high tech gadgets. The man floating helplessly in the air was the principal, Piper realized. But it didn't make sense, why were they here?

"Students your principal has something to say." The poor man shook as he was floated in front of the students.

"Everyone the school is now under the control of… of…" Thundra finished his sentence for him.

"The frightful four!" The room was silent for a moment before MJ always the perfectionist piped up.

"There's only three of you." The principal came flying across the room, slamming into the wall above the vending machines. That was right the Trapster was supposed to be a member of the frightful four but Piper had already caught him. The Wizard floated further into the room.

"Before the Trapster was captured he learned that Spider-girl attends this school. Unless she gives herself up, we will tear this place apart brick by brick." Piper heard some idiot in the crowd cheer. Wizard frowned.

"Very well then Klaw, give them a demonstration." Klaw stepped forward and pointed his hand, the one that was actually a sonic blaster, at the roof above a large group of students. The blaster resounded and the roof trembled sending pieces of masonry raining down on the students. Piper's fists curled. She couldn't do anything, not yet. Not without putting everyone she cared about in even more danger than they were in now. Wizard floated in her direction.

"So, who is our mysterious wall crawler?" Piper glanced around, thanking all her lucky stars that no one was even glancing her way.

"A teacher? A student? A cafeteria lady? Hmmm. They seem reluctant to talk. Klaw, make them listen to reason." The sound villain activated his noise cannon again only this time it spread over most of the whole cafeteria. Piper clutched her ears trying not to scream. She had a slight healing factor, she would be fine, it was everyone else she was worried about. Klaw moved his blaster on to another section of the room and Piper couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave them alone!" MJ grabbed her arm.

"Piper, no!" Wizard smiled down at her.

"Defiantly not Spider-girl." Thundra stepped forward menacingly.

"I'll crush the runt!" MJ stepped back slightly as Wizard floated over towards Piper. Wizard shook his head.

"No, don't crush her. Make an example of her. Klaw, go ahead." Piper pushed MJ out of the way as sound slammed into her like a wall. She screamed and fell to her knees. Her ears rang and her head pounded, partially because of her spidey-sense but mostly because of the noise that was currently splitting her skull. She felt blood trickling from her ear.

"Stop! Stop, I'll talk!" She just needed the noise to stop. The sound stopped and Piper pulled herself up on one of the tables, right in front a tray. Her brain was working on overdrive despite the ringing in her ears.

"Well, you have something to say little girl?" Piper caught her breath, wiping the blood off her face with her sleeve.

"Listen up. Everyone needs to hear this!" Piper paused for effect, then snatched the tray in front of her and took aim at Wizard.

"Food Fight!" She threw the tray hard, it smacked into the Wizard sending him spinning. Everyone cheered and grabbed the nearest article of food before throwing it at a member of the frightful four. Piper rolled under the table and headed for the nearest pillar before crawling up it. She popped open one of the ceiling tiles and crawled inside.

"How the hell did they find out!?" She pulled off her blue button up and her white tank top. She glanced down at her costume and saw something sticking to her armpit. She yanked and nearly tore the costume. It was small black and green. It was a tracer.

"Fury was right, I have a lot to learn about responsibility." She whispered as she crushed the tracer between her fingers.


	5. VS The Frightful Four

**Author's Note: I have several stories in the works. Hopefully I'll be able to update **_Death and Fate _**and **_In The Owl's Talon_**soon but this one is honestly just easier to write and I need a good writing session after the days I've had. **

5\. VS The Frightful Four

Piper slipped on her mask and back into the room, climbing silently down the pillar she had used to get into the ceiling. She spotted Klaw pointing his blaster hand at a group of terrified students.

"Hey! Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice?!" She shot a line of webbing catching Klaws blaster and redirected the blast so that it hit Klaw in the face. Disoriented he staggered until he ran smack into the pillar he was standing next to. Spider-girl giggled.

"I bet it stinks to be you, then again it could be this suit. I haven't had a chance to wash it in a week." Spidey glanced around and spotted Thundra menacing a tall boy with glasses. The arachnid leapt at the warrior woman.

"Hey little miss Muffet, I heard you're scared of spiders!" She kicked Thundra and caught the boy before setting him down with a grin. She thought she heard Wizard say something but she was too busy dealing with an angered Thundra to pay attention to him. Klaw had recovered and he and Thundra were attempting to land a hit but Spidey was too quick for them. Wizard levitated several tables and prepared to throw them at her but she was ready. As Klaw fried again she shot another line of webbing and pulled hard redirecting it to slam into Thundra who went flying into the counter. She then swung hard and smashed Klaw into the wall of tables Wizard had surrounded himself with. As Klaw collapsed Wizard threw the tables at Spidey. She ducked then flipped up onto one of them leaping from one to another.

"Looks like I'm off to see the Wizard!" She flipped and leapt from table to table before grabbing one of them with both web shooters and slamming it and him into the wall. She grinned under her mask.

"Take that!" She heard a cracking noise behind her and turned to see Thundra pulling herself up her hair dripping with mashed potatoes. Piper giggled a bit.

"You know that is a great look for you Thundy." Thundra roared and shattered the counter. Spidey leapt up and shot two lines of webbing but before they could latch onto Thundra she grabbed them and smacked Spidey into the ground. It hurt like hell and the force of it knocked the wind out of Spidey. Thundra rushed forward and MJ looked scared but determined as she kicked a plate of miraculously intact green jello into Thundra's path. Thundra slipped and slammed into a nearby pile of tables and chairs. MJ grinned and pointed her phones camera at the fallen villain.

"This'll be my first front page story." Before she could say anything else a wave of sound knocked the phone out of her hand. Harry rushed over to defend her as Spidey began to stir.

"Leave her alone!" Spidey pulled herself up just in time to see Harry get knocked back and out by Klaw.

"This school is full of would be heroes." Spidey leapt and kicked Klaw in the jaw knocking him down and out. Spidey whirled and grabbed Thundra's wrist as she tried to punch the arachnid.

"Wanna dance Thundy?" Spidey quickly wrapped the warrior from head to toe in webbing listening to her muffled cursing. The students were cheering but several of them screamed as they were lifted off the ground. This time Spidey heard Wizard as he seemed to mutter to himself.

"Floating hostages, Spider-girl won't dare attack." Spidey grabbed Thundra, who was still struggling to get out of the webbing, and made to throw her at Wizard who yelped and gathered the hostages in front of himself. Spidey dropped the struggling warrior and dove under Wizard and the teens.

"You should always make sure your back door is locked!" She said and shot two web lines catching Wizard in the back and yanking, smacking him into a pile of tables and chairs. She swung up to the ceiling as Wizard pulled himself out of the pile. Spidey kicked him in the face sending him flying out the double doors of the cafeteria. Spidey's momentum carried her out the doors after Wizard. She paused to take a breath.

"Spidey?" Spider-girl turned and saw Flash Thompson walling down the hall.

"Oh wow it really is you! I'm your biggest fan!" He pointed to his shirt, which was emblazoned with Spider-girls mask.

"Let me help you!" Spidey grinned slightly under her mask. She had been taught how to work revenge after all, she lived with the Black Widow after all.

"Sure." Spidey opened a nearby locker and gestured for Flash to step inside.

"Go right ahead. Wait here, when I signal you leap out and we'll surround them." Flash grinned and did as she told him. She closed the door and stifled a giggle. She knew it was immature but she couldn't help it. She heard the Frightful Four coming and leapt up to the ceiling pulling a grate up and slipping into the vent behind it. The three members of the villain team gathered underneath her as she heard police sirens approaching.

"We aren't being paid to fight cops." They were being paid to fight her, by whom? The villains ran and Spidey quickly made her way back to the section of ceiling where she had left her clothes.


	6. What Next

**Author's Note: I changed a lot in this chapter. Mostly cause of the family interaction. I own nothing. **

6\. What Next

Piper climbed out of the ceiling in the deserted hallway and raced back into the cafeteria. MJ was cradling Harry's head. Piper knelt down next to them.

"Harry?" He didn't stir. Piper buried her head in her hands.

"This is all my fault." She heard footsteps and looked up to see Norman Osborn quick step up to them. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't think of anything but her mouth didn't seem to get the memo.

"Mr. Osborn, I… I'm sorry." Norman picked Harry up and began to carry him towards the ambulance.

"Why apologize Piper? What could you have done?" Piper looked down at her feet.

The intercom came on announcing that students should report to their homeroom classes until further notice. Piper stuck her hands in her pockets and trudged down the hall.

"Worst day ever." She heard someone tap on the inside of a locker as she passed it. Flash whispered.

"Spidey? I'm ready!" She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Ok. That helps a little." School was released early that day so that repairs could begin on the cafeteria. Piper's phone buzzed as she searched the parking lot for the black sedan that Happy always picked her up from school in. She glanced down at it and grabbed MJ's arm. The text read,

'I'm at Belleview Hospital and it's really boring here. Room 22.' It was from Harry.

"MJ! Come on we're going to see Harry." Piper dragged MJ to the sedan and yanked open the door. MJ grinned and hopped in. Piper slid in after her and grinned leaning forward to talk to Happy Hogan, Tony Stark's, and her personal driver.

"Happy take us to Belleview hospital!" Happy's eyebrows rose.

"Is everything alright Miss Parker?" Piper rolled her eyes, he still wouldn't call her Piper.

"Yeah we're ok. We're going to go visit Harry!" Happy nodded and drove. Soon they arrived at the hospital and were escorted to Harry's room.

"Hey hero, how are you feeling?" Harry smiled rubbing his head.

"There's still a bit of ringing in my ears but they say I'll be fine in a few days."MJ grinned and hugged Harry. They were adorable when they got along, which wasn't often. Norman Osborn turned to Piper.

"Strangest thing Piper, those villains seemed to believe Spider-girl goes to your school. Do you know anything about that?" Piper laughed slightly and joked.

"Yeah I think she sits next to me in French class." Norman raised an eyebrow and Piper rubbed the back of her neck.

"No sir I don't know anything about that." MJ nodded in agreement and Norman nodded slowly before turning and leaving. The three of them talked about who spidey could be for a while. Happy tapped her on the shoulder after a few hours talking and laughing with her friends.

"Your father called he wants you home." Piper sighed and nodded. She turned back to Harry.

"I gotta go, dad wants me home. MJ you want a ride?" Marry Jane shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna take the bus. Can't have you getting grounded because you were late." Piper rolled her eyes.

"That was one time." They laughed and said goodbye to Harry with promises that they would be back to visit him tomorrow. Piper slipped into the back of the sedan. Piper arrived at the main floor of Avengers tower to the sound of J. Jonah Jameson ranting on the television.

"_In a shocking betrayal of the justice system she claims to uphold Spider-girl today led known super criminals in an attack on innocent school children. Believe me ladies and gentlemen it gives this reporter less pleasure than I imagined to say I told you so. It is the opinion of daily bugle communications that the police should issue a warrant for Spider-girl's arrest! And that nothing short of deadly force should be employed in the pursuit of Spider-girl!" _Natasha nudged Steve and jerked a thumb at the doorway where Piper was practically steaming. Steve quickly turned off the television entirely. Tony made an annoyed noise.

"Hey I was watching that!" Piper rolled her eyes and set her backpack down with a thump to get her dad's attention. Tony leapt to his feet and rushed over to her.

"Are you ok!? By the time we heard what was going on it was already over! Did they hurt you?" Piper smiled slightly as every member of the avengers watched the pair. Natasha's eyes zeroed in on the spot of blood on her sleeve from where she had whipped her bleeding ear. Piper caught her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"I'm fine, those psychos never touched me. They were just after Spider-girl." Tony frowned deeply.

"I'm starting to think Jameson is right about her. Leading a group of super villains into a school! That is just asking for trouble, for someone to get hurt!" Piper flinched slightly but Tony didn't notice. Steve did and looked at Tony reproachfully. Piper shook her head at him. This was part of why she didn't want her dad to know. He would panic. Tony seemed to notice that something was wrong.

"Are you sure you're ok Pipes?" Piper nodded and sighed.

"Yeah dad, I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to my room and do my homework." Tony patted her on her shoulder as she turned back to the elevator. She went up two more levels to her own floor and made her way to her bed room. She didn't even bother turning on the lights as she threw her bag across the room its contents flying everywhere. She sat down on the bed and felt the tears stinging her eyes. She tried her hardest to do what was right, to help people but everyone called her the villain, even her dad. Piper looked down at the floor and the eyes of her mask stared back up at her.

_But they're right. You can't even protect your friend, and you led them to the school in the first place. And if you can't even protect the people you care about how are you gonna be one of the greats. They can train you all they want but it won't do any good if you're too thick to do anything right. _ There was a knock at her door and Natasha stepped inside holding a piece of cake.

"Hey kiddo. I know you aren't ok, what really happened?" Piper picked up her mask and explained the day to Natasha, everything starting with Fury's sales pitch for Shield. When she was done Natasha looked her over.

"What do you think you should do? Shield has made quite a few heroes over the years, look at Hawkeye, but this has to be your decision." Piper nodded staring down at the mask in her hands. Natasha hugged her with one arm before setting down the slice of cake on her desk and leaving her to her own thoughts.

She sat there for a long while before making her decision. She set the mask down and began to change into her costume.


	7. Welcome To Shield

**Author's Note: Ok this one is probably going to be the last chapter in this story. I may do the second episode in this story if you comment and ask me to. I own nothing.**

7\. Welcome To Shield

Piper snuck out of the tower through her window and climbed up to the top of it muttering to herself as she did.

"Roll out the welcome mat Shield, Spideys come a calling!" She leapt from building to building as she made her way up to the top of the empire state building.

"Fury's right, with his help I can be better. I'm through with this lonely loser routine." It was starting to rain as Spider-girl raced up the building the helicarrier in her sights.

"It's time to show the big boys what the Ultimate Spider-girl can do!" She leapt from the top of the building and shot a line at the helicarrier and almost screamed as the web line ran out before it ever touched the helicarrier. She swore as she began freefalling. She pulled the web shooter Fury had given her out of the small pocket of her costume.

"Fury's tech boys better be on their game or I'm street pizza." She fired at the helicarrier and watched with bated breath until it hooked on and she swung up using the momentum from her fall to make it up to the top of the large ship. She whooped all the way. She landed on the side of the helicarrier and looked down at her wrist.

"Ok maybe it's not too clunky." She was interrupted by a shrill alarm sounding around her.

'_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!' _Spidey was forced to leap out of the way as several gun turrets opened fire at her.

"Oh come on! This isn't a carnival game! Fury should have been expecting me!"Having no other choice she began firing at the guns and knocking them down one right after the other. The recoil on the new web shooter was astounding but it also took down the guns in one hit. She wasn't looking where she was going and slipped off the edge of the carrier. She shouted in surprise and quickly fired a line as she fell pulling herself back up onto the top of the carrier only to be surrounded by guns all of which aimed laser sights at her. Piper froze, knowing that if she moved even an inch she was dead. Then she spotted Nick Fury who clicked what looked suspiciously like a key fob. The guns retracted and Piper pulled off her mask, revealing messy brown hair and shining blue eyes.

"Your friendly neighborhood Ultimate Spider-girl, reporting for duty sir!" Fury nodded.

"Good. Let's hope you survive the experience." Piper paled a bit and followed Nick Fury into the helicarrier.


	8. Training

**Author's Note: Thank ForeverTheShadow for me continuing this. You requested it so here it is, episode two! I own nothing.**

8\. Training

Spider-girl waited in the darkened room as Nick Furys voice echoed around her.

"This exercise will gauge your efficiency against superior numbers, the goal is to disable all attackers. You have sixty seconds. Oh and just so you know, Captain America did it in ten." Piper frowned under her mask. Fury really needed to stop comparing her to her Uncle Steve, she was good but she was no Captain America. She leapt as the robots attacked. The first one missed but the next one caught her around the middle. The rest of the bots dog piled on top of her. She heaved and managed to throw off the robots before diving into the fray. Just to show off a bit she started to pull out the moves that Natasha had taught her, mixing it in with the heavy attacks Steve had shown her. Unknown to her several people were watching her fight.

Fury smiled slightly as the top of one of the robots flew off and landed on Spider-girl's head. A group of teens watched on a separate screen. A tall blonde in a yellow mask, a buff African American wearing a pair of shades and a girl in a full body white cat suit with a long ponytail all frowned at the mix matched style of fighting.

"I completed this exercise in less than twenty seconds." The blonde stated.

"I finished in under eighteen." The buff teen bragged. The girl in the cat suit narrowed her yellow eyes.

"There is absolutely no discipline to her fighting style, it looks like she mashed six different styles together! But Fury says she's good for the team." The girl sounded suspicious. A boy raced up to the group, he wore what appeared to be a gold bucket with a red star at the forehead. He glared at the screen.

"Why is Fury testing a new candidate!? I didn't approve this!" The cat girl laughed.

"Look who thinks he's still in charge, that is adorable." The bucket headed teen glared and stepped closer to the screen.

"If Fury thinks I'm gonna lead that lame-o in battle." The buff teen interrupted him slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, in your dreams you're the team leader." The blonde stepped forward looking thoughtful.

"She is rough around the edges, but she has potential. Her moves seem slightly familiar but I cannot place why." The cat girl nodded stepping up to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, but really she named herself Spider-girl." The buff teen looked over at her raising an eyebrow.

"What else could she have named herself?" The cat girl shrugged.

"I don't know, something that doesn't scream 'Hi I have low self esteem and identify with bugs." The blonde shook his head.

"You know what they say about a book and its cover dude." The girl glared at him.

"Dude, I will clean this helecarrier for a month if she makes it." The boys raised a collective eyebrow.

"Toilets too?" The blonde asked and the cat girl nodded.

"Toilets too." They sealed the bet with a round of high fives as Spider-girl finished off the last robot.

Spidey panted lightly as she threw aside the last bit of robot. A hologram of Nick Fury appeared next to her. She grinned under her mask.

"Next!" Fury nodded.

"Web parachute test. Red button. See you tomorrow." Piper frowned.

"Parachute test? What.." But before she could get any farther the floor under her opened and she screamed as she dropped out of the helecarrier towards the city below. She jabbed at the SHEILD web shooter and almost cried with relief as she found the right button and a parachute made of webbing few out of her web shooter. She sighed looking down at the city below.

"Well that could have been more embarrassing."


	9. Family Bonding

**Author's Note: First order of business, answering questions. A guest asked if I would be doing anything with this and Avengers Age of Ultron when it comes out. Honestly no. Mostly because there is already a lot going on in this story and it revolves around Piper and Spiderman isn't in the main movie cannon. Which I must say is unfortunate. What I'm most likely going to end up doing is using this story as a starting point and doing a full re-write of Ultimate Spiderman the series, I may eventually move on to Web Warriors which I have yet to see. I don't know I'm rolling with the reviews here so request away. Now this note has gone on far too long, I own nothing, enjoy.**

9\. Family Bonding

Piper barely made it to school that day. It wasn't that surprising that they hadn't closed the school down for the week. Super villains were a regular occurrence now a days. New York had gotten really good at recovering from their attacks. The school looked like nothing had happened except the cafeteria was cleaner than usual. The school day was boring and Mary Jane had rehearsal for her play after school so Piper decided to web swing over to the hospital. She changed in the alley next to the entrance and hurried inside. She was escorted up to Harry's room by one of Norman Osborn's hired security guards, he'd been around for a while. He stopped at the door and opened it for her.

"Thanks Frank." Harry looked up from the tablet in his hands. Piper smiled as he grinned at her.

"Hey hero, I brought you something from school." Harry grinned wider.

"Cheerleaders?" Piper laughed and plopped a couple of books down on the table next to Harry.

"Sorry, homework." Harry frowned slightly looking at the books as Norman walked in. He smiled at them and placed a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Piper has your best interests at heart. She's a true friend. How about a ride home Piper?" Piper smiled at Norman and nodded.

"That would be great, thank you Mr. Osborn." Harry waved at Piper as she left behind his dad and Piper grinned as she waved back. Avengers Tower wasn't far from the hospital. Piper needed a nap before she trained with her Uncle Steve for the day. Unfortunately the universe was against her having a nap as Captain America met her at the doors to Avengers Tower as she waved goodbye to Norman Osborn. He was dressed in civilian clothes, a captain America t-shirt Piper had given him for his birthday which she had been amused to discover was on July fourth. Steve ruffled Piper's short brown hair as they made their way to the elevator. Once they were safely inside it Steve turned to Piper.

"Are you sure you're ok? I saw the blood on your sleeve yesterday but when I went to talk to you last night you were gone and there was an uneaten piece of cake on your desk." Piper nodded.

"Well I took care of the cake when I got home, from SHEILD." She whispered the last two words but Steve heard her. He frowned slightly.

"Why were you at SHEILD?" Piper sighed as the elevator let them off on her floor.

"Well, Nick Fury kind of offered to SHEILD train me, to help with this whole hero thing. Not that you, Auntie Tasha and Uncle Clint haven't been amazing since you guys found out but it was my fault that those psychos ended up at my school. My fault that one of my best friends is in the hospital." Steve put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone makes mistakes. We learn from them, learn to be a better hero." Piper nodded and grinned.

"You sound just like Fury. That was part of his sales pitch. He even brought up dad when he was starting out. It's pretty hilarious actually. Remind me to show you the video at some point." Steve smiled slightly. Piper made her way down the hall.

"I'll meet you in the gym, I gotta throw my suit in the wash and change into my workout clothes. Steve nodded and Piper disappeared down the hall. Natasha stepped out of the shadows. Steve was still getting used to the assassin doing this and only jumped a little when she spoke.

"She's a good kid. I just hope she sticks with it, I don't think she's gonna like Fury's plan." Steve raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"What do you mean?" Natasha smiled.

"You'll see. You'll see." Steve rolled his eyes at the woman as she walked off towards the elevator. He made his way to the gym that he, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor had built into one of the many spare rooms on Piper's floor. There was a lot of equipment only she and Thor could get to. There was an obstacle course that ran up one of the walls and across the ceiling. Piper arrived a few minutes later and they started sparring.

A few hours later they were both sweating as he had her take a few whacks at one of the reinforced punching bags he used. She put a hole in it after about thirty hits. She grinned at him and shot a line of webbing across the room grabbing their water bottles. She pulled his out of the webbing with ease and tossed it to him. He glanced over at her wrist and didn't see her web shooter. He raised an eyebrow as she drank deeply from her Iron Man water bottle. She had a lot of Avengers themed things. Tony had gone a bit overboard when it came to merchandise. But it was all insanely popular and it paid for the upkeep of the team so it worked out rather well.

"Invisible web shooter?" Piper grinned and tapped her wrist. A device appeared, it was red and black like her costume.

"SHEILD does come with some perks. I've been figuring out what all it does. I found camouflage mode when I took it off my costume so I could wash the costume." She was interrupted a panel on the wall beeped and Piper walked over to it. It was a phone call. She answered it and almost spit water as Nick Fury popped up on the screen.

"Please tell me you encrypted this call." She choked out coughing on the water.

"Of course. I need you up at the helecarrier." With that he simply hung up. Piper rolled her eyes and turned to Steve who was smiling knowingly.

"Well looks like duty calls." Steve patted her on the shoulder.

"Good luck Spidey." Piper grinned and left to go change and get to the helecarrier.


	10. Motoring

**Author's Note: Once again I must answer questions first. Again this is from a guest, the same one as before given the review. This person asked if I would be crossing over with Avengers Assemble. Honestly that's another thing I haven't seen, it's on my rather extensive list of things I need to do. This person also mentioned Piper possibly having her own suit of armor already. That is not the case however she is able to use the Iron Man suits which are programmed for four people, Tony, Pepper, Piper and Rhodey. I would also like to thank Melancholy's Sunshine for being amazing. Yes we are getting back on track now. Back to the actual episodes story line. I have also tweaked it a bit cause I can, but the tweaks in this bit are pretty minor. I own nothing.**

10\. Motoring

Piper arrived on the helecarrier about twenty minutes later and was met on deck by Nick Fury himself. They made their way down the hall and Piper nodded awkwardly at a few of the other people they passed. She grinned under her mask when she saw a familiar face.

Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, grinned lightly when he spotted his kind of niece walking down the hall with Director Fury. Natasha had told him that their sort of niece was joining SHEILD. He paused in the hall and grinned at her.

"Hey Spidey! How's my favorite Baby Bug?" He couldn't tell if she was grinning or not under her mask but Fury rolled his eye as several SHEILD agents walked past staring at the trio.

"I'm pretty good Unc… I mean Hawkeye." Clint laughed and clapped Piper on the shoulder.

"You can still call me Uncle Clint if you want to Kiddo. Have fun!" He walked away and Fury sighed. This particular recruitment was going to make life much more interesting. He turned to a door on the wall placing his eye up to the scanner. He stepped back as the door opened.

"Get in here and don't touch anything!" Piper raised an eyebrow under her mask and stepped into the room curious as to what Fury wouldn't want her touching. She paused as she spotted the contents of the room. It was better than the R and D department at Stark Towers, gadgets filled almost every available table space as men in giant mech suits pulled straight out of a sci-fi movie walked around taking notes. She could hardly contain her excitement. There were quite a few inventions here that grabbed her attention but the one that caught her interest most was a very iron man looking exo suit that sprouted long mechanical arms and began to climb up the wall next to it. Spider-girl turned to look at the schematics that were laid out on the table but before she could Fury put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the other side of the room.

"Yo, doc meet the new kid. Spider-girl meet our resident tech genius Dr. Curt Connors." Spidey grinned under her mask and held out her right hand to shake the doctor's left hand.

"Always nice to meet a fellow genius." Belatedly she noticed he didn't have a left hand. She was about to pull back sheepishly when he grinned and pulled his hand out of his sleeve to shake hers vigorously.

"A pleasure! I've been following your carrier closely, very impressive." Spidey grinned.

"You and I are gonna get along great doc, I can tell." Doctor Connors kept talking as they walked around the room checking out all the cool tech. He handed her a second web shooter and she smiled attaching it to her other wrist.

"Even before Director Fury approached you about joining SHIELD I had my team develop an array of Spider-girl inspired weaponry." Spider-girl raised her eyebrow at Fury.

"And if I'd said no?" Fury smiled slightly.

"Not really an option kid." Spidey rolled her eyes and went back to examining the second web shooter. There were a few new buttons on it. Doctor Connors grinned and showed her how to turn on the camouflage mode, she was too polite to tell him she had already figured it out. Spidey grinned.

"Oh yeah I had it in camo mode, but then I couldn't find it." There was a pause of silence and Spidey sighed.

"It's called a joke, don't you people ever smile?" Doctor Connors smiled slightly and walked over to a covered piece of machinery.

"Over here we have something I think you'll be particularly interested in." Spidey grinned again and stepped forward.

"I reserve the right to be awestruck." Her spidey-sense went off and she yanked her hand back just in time to avoid getting struck by a baton. She looked up into the face of one of her least favorite Shield agents. Phil Coulson had been pretty cool up until he faked his own death right before the battle of New York, she and the Avengers had discovered he was still alive when he had shown up in the kitchen of Avengers Tower to talk to Natasha and Clint about their relationship. She glared at him from under her mask.

"Director Fury I've never questioned you when it came to the others," Spidey raised an eyebrow. What others could Coulson be talking about, she didn't sign up to be part of a team. Coulson continued before she could ask.

"But we are dealing with a complete wild card. Daily Bugle communications calls Spider-girl a threat to public safety." That just made her glare intensify.

"But I'm so sweet and huggable! Plus I've got so much teaching me how to be an amazing person it's not even funny." Coulson glared at her. Fury turned to Coulson.

"Spider-girl is my responsibility. That's what she's here to learn, responsibility." Coulson looked her up and down again and folded his baton back into a small pen sized tube.

"We'll see." With that he walked away. Piper glared after him before turning back to the covered machine. Doctor Connors motioned for her to continue and she pulled the cover off of the machine revealing a motorcycle with a large red spider emblem that stretched from the front of the bike to the back wheel. Piper raised a slightly confused eyebrow.

"We call it the Spider Cycle!" He looked quite proud of himself and Piper really didn't want to hurt his feelings but she had a very important question.

"Um not to sound ungrateful or anything but what do I need with a motorcycle? I can get anywhere with, ya know thwip thwip." Piper made a mock web slinging motion. Doctor Connors smiled slightly.

"I calculate you can make it from Eightieth Street to thirty fourth in three point seven minutes, while using what I'm guessing is fairly expensive webbing and at maximum muscle strength." Piper rubbed the back of her neck, a bit self conscious at being treated like a science curiosity, not that she didn't hear that all the time from her oblivious adoptive father.

"Well yeah that sounds about right." Doctor Connors nodded clearly pleased he had gotten his math right. Fury grinned slightly.

"The Spider Cycle can make it in a minute and a half. That is if you aren't scared thwipless to climb on." Piper had lived in a house full of men long enough to know a challenge when she heard one. She motioned Nick Fury aside and swung a leg over the bike. She looked down at the holo screen that popped up the second she placed both hands on the handles.

"And the started is…?" She pushed the red and blue swirling emblem in the center of the dark red screen and the bike took off without warning, Spider-girl clinging to it as it barreled out of the lab and down the hall. She just barely managed to avoid the people in the halls including Hawkeye whose eyes widened as he saw who was clinging to the out of control motorcycle.

"It's ok. I just have to find the brakes." She pulled on trigger she felt under her fingers on the left handle of the bike as she careened towards a dead end corridor. But instead of stopping the bike shot a bolt of light from somewhere near her knee and the wall in front of her disintegrated. She screamed as she went hurtling out of the opening. She tried to take a deep breath as the air rushed around her.

"It's ok, I'll just pop another web parachute and…" She tried to do just that and shot only a line of webbing that missed the Helecarrier by practically a mile.

"Ok. Now I'm scared thwipless!"


	11. Meeting The Others

**Author's Note: I know this one hasn't been updated in quite some time. They took the series off of Netflix, at least the seasons I need. So from here on out (at least for the rest of this story) this will be me playing it by ear. So I will most likely be flubbing dialogue here and might be missing a few scenes but it's pretty straightforward from here. But here is more of this story. I own nothing. **

11\. Meeting The Others

Piper screamed holding onto the bike for dear life. She was too high up to swing onto any buildings and just watch the bike fall. Besides that might put some pedestrians in danger, and her gathered momentum was likely to rip her arms off. So no good prospects. The screen in front of her lit back up and displayed Nick Fury's face.

"Kid." Piper smiled under her mask but only a little.

"Hey Nick, bit busy falling to my death right now, can I call you later?" He rolled his eye at her.

"That button with the web icon, punch it and hang on." Spidey sighed.

"Well not much else to do, might as well." She slammed a finger into the web icon on the screen and the bike shot out two lines of web, well now she was uncontrollably careening forward instead of falling. This was slightly better. Before she could ask Nick began explaining the gizmo that had saved her from a very messy accident on the sidewalk below.

"That's the web track feature. Internal GPS targets the best places to shoot it."

"As awesome and amazing as that is I am rapidly running out of room here." Nick Fury smiled.

"Hit the thrust button." Piper raised an eyebrow but there wasn't much she could do but obey. She slammed her finger into the button that looked like the cheesy flames painted on sports cars and held on tighter as the bike rocketed off of the web-line onto a building where it continued forward with no problems at all. Piper was incredulous.

"You know this is impossible right?" The screen in front of her flickered and Fury's face was replaced by the face of Dr. Conner's.

"I've engineered the bike to ride smoothly at any angle. Try it again." Piper smiled and jumped the bike from the building she was on over to a nearby Bugeltron billboard. She dragged the back wheel of the bike across the screen leaving a burn in the shape of a curly villain mustache before jumping the bike back over to another building. She knew it was immature but it felt pretty good, though she'd be getting an earful from Uncle Steve later. But she didn't have a whole lot of time to linger on that as the bike continued to run as if it had a mind of its own racing down the side of a building and out into traffic.

"What's the matter with you, kid, you act like you've never driven before." Piper laughed sheepishly as she steered the bike around cars and up the underside of an overpass.

"I don't even have a permit. Think about it for a minute! I get driven almost everywhere, besides its New York. Who needs a car?" She just managed to leap over a school bus full of kids before she saw the construction site.

"Oh come on!" The screen on the bike flashed and Piper glanced around ensuring that there wasn't anyone in the vicinity to be hurt if the bike hit the large truck that she was rapidly approaching. There was no one there so she flipped off the bike into the air, intending to land safely on the ground. However, something swooped out of thin air and caught her bridal style.

"Hey!" Whoever this boy was he was wearing a blue suit with gold accents and what appeared to be a golden bucket on his head.

"Put me down Bucket head!" Spidey would have bet money the boy under the bucket was rolling his eyes even if she couldn't hear it.

"Chill out Preschool, we'll take it from here." Spidey looked down as she realized he'd said we. There were indeed other teens on the scene now, a girl in a white cat suit leaped from the top of the truck to the motorcycle and steering it away from the collision as a boy in yellow lifted the truck out of her way. A boy in a green skintight suit with a black dragon on the chest and a gold mask hiding his face stepped forward and placed his foot on the front tire of the bike and smiled up at them as the boy in the bucket set Spidey back on her feet. He landed next to the others.

"Look I appreciate the hand but I honestly didn't need it, I had this under control. Who are you guys anyway?" Spidey said brushing herself off. The boy in green placed his fist against the open palm of his other hand then he bowed slightly.

"Iron fist, Namaste. Kung Fu master with fist of, well, iron." Before Spidey could talk the other girl stepped up to her guiding the bike.

"White Tiger, acrobatic ninja with steel claws and cat powers." Spidey nodded slightly and opened her mouth to speak but the girl, Whit Tiger, just kept taking.

"The big guy here is Luke Ca…" He interrupted her.

"Power man, if she calls herself Spidergirl I'm calling myself Power man. It's cool and doesn't scream I have low self-esteem." Spidey couldn't help but feel like she'd been insulted but she let him continue as the others had.

"Super strength and bulletproof skin." White Tiger sounded sarcastic as she spoke again.

"Ok Power Man." Spidey nodded at the girl.

"And I've already met Captain bucket head." Though she couldn't see his eyes she could tell by his voice that his eyes were narrowed under his bucket.

"Name's Nova. The human rocket." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, ok… Nice to meet you guys and all but I gotta get this bike back to SHIELD." Power man grinned slightly.

"Small world." Glancing over at Nova Spidey saw he was wearing a grin that could only be described as shit eating.

"Oh no."


	12. Better That Way

**Author's Note: I will try to get this one finished as soon as I can cause I wanna do more for this universe but I need the basic set up done first. A friend of mine pointed me to a website called Kisscartoons. They have all of the series so I'm back on track. Sorry the updates are taking so long. Been crazy busy at my jobs. I own nothing. **

That Way

"No. No. No. Nien. Nei. Het. No. I did not sign up to be part of a team." Agent Coulson sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's not a team it's a program." Spidey didn't let him finish.

"Don't even try to feed me that bullshit. I know how well your team-ups go. And don't even try to tell me I'm wrong. You of all people should know what happens when SHIELD gets heroes together." With that she turned on her heel and stalked off towards the elevator. As she left the room she heard White Tiger shouting happily.

"Yes! No toilets for the Tiger!" Spidey shook her head, she really didn't want to know. She stormed up to the elevator and slammed her hand into the button. After a moment the doors opened and Piper almost balked at the sight of Nick Fury standing in the elevator.

"Ummm. I'll take the next one." A moment passed and the doors didn't close. Piper peeked into the elevator and saw that Fury was holding the button so the doors wouldn't close. Sighing she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the hanger. There was an awkward silence.

"So you're leaving then?" Piper nodded.

"Yeah and you should know perfectly well why. Things like this, teams like this, they always come at a price. They never start off well, and someone always gets hurt. And someone else has to live with it." Fury nodded slowly.

"True. You'd know that more than most. After the Battle of New York, you almost lost everything again. I can understand that feeling." Piper sighed.

"Look I don't know your story, doubt anyone really does, so maybe you can. If so, you should know exactly why I'm saying no. They all seem cool, even the bucket head. But I won't be responsible for their lives. If they wanna risk their lives that's their call. But I can't be responsible for them." The doors opened and Piper stepped out but before she could walk away Fury grabbed her elbow.

"Kid take some time to think about this alright. These kids are completely new to this. They need someone who's been at this a while, who's got the training and experience and mentors you have. Just think about it kid. You lot could be the next team of greats, the next Avengers." Piper paused for a moment before she tapped the web shooter on the wrist causing it to reappear. She pulled it off her wrist and handed it back to Fury who shook his head at it. He let go of her elbow.

"Good luck kid. Let me know if you change your mind." Piper nodded and walked off down the hallway and out to the hanger. One of the technicians opened the bay doors for her as they flew past one of the taller skyscrapers and Piper swung off. She was a few buildings away when she finally stopped and sat down on the ledge of an office building to watch the Hellicarrier fly away. She sighed to herself.

"Come on Spidey, buck up. You are only responsible for you. It's better that way." She tried to convince herself of that as the Hellicarrier flew farther into the distance. She had saw what being a team was about, saw it every day living with the Avengers. So she saw how it affected everyone, there were good things but the all-consuming guilt when one of them was hurt, when one of them nearly died. It destroyed people, she watched it every day and she refused to pull other people into that kind of life, SHIELD could do what they liked but she didn't want any part of it. She sighed again, looking down at the city below. Then her Spidey sense went crazy.

"Whoa, spidey sense warning me of danger. To the left, right and behind?" Before she could do more than twist around to look behind her a blast of sound sent her hurtling to the roof opposite her. Before she could get up a foot came down on her torso hard.

"Stay down Bug!" Spidey looked up into the face of Thundra as Klaw leapt from the building across from them and Wizard floated above them. Wizard grinned.

"Round two Spidergirl. You lose." Spidey scoffed.

"So it wasn't enough I kicked your butts in front of some school kids, now the whole city gets to watch." Wizard threw a disk at Spidey. It attached itself to the symbol on her chest. Thundra removed her foot and Spidey floated off the roof. Her arms pin wheeled as she tried to balance in what amounted to an antigravity bubble. Before she could fully orient herself Thundra wrapped her chain around Spidergirl's ankle and yanked her across the roof slamming her into every surface the warrior woman could reach. She was horribly dizzy and in pain when she finally floated to a stop.

"Why does everyone wanna play Whack-a-Spider?" Wizard sighed.

"Ever the joker aren't you Spidergirl?" Piper grinned under her mask.

"Well someone's gotta have a sense of humor, you certainly don't." Wizard glared at her before motioning to Klaw. The sound villain sent a wave of sound at the hero as Wizard shot a bolt of purple lightning at her. She convulsed and screamed before finally going limp. Thundra smiled.

"She's out." Wizard floated up to her tilting her chin up with one hand.

"Good, makes it all the easier to bring her to our employer."

**There are three ways to say no in three different languages. German. Slovak, and Russian.**


	13. Superhero 101

**Author's Note: Ok been a little bit since I updated this one again. Sorry about that life's getting nuts. But here we go again. I own nothing,**

101

Piper smiled under her mask. Wizard was an idiot, one of the first things Natasha had taught her was to never get that close to your opponent unless you are absolutely sure you can handle them, or they've already been handled.

"Peek a boo!" Piper said a split second before she kicked Wizard hard in the chest sending him flying into the adjoining building. Thundra and Klaw looked stunned for a moment as Spidey tried to right herself, still caught in the antigravity field.

"So who's this employer of yours? Who would hire you bozos?" Thundra growled.

"I preferred her unconscious." Thundra raced over to the water tower on the other side of the roof, jumping to the top of it and yanking the top off it before stalking towards Spidey with it. Piper covered her head and closed her eyes waiting for the thing to come crashing down onto her head. But it never came. Instead she heard a masculine grunt of effort and Thundra shrieking in rage. Looking up she saw Power Man grinning at her from across the roof. Before she could say anything someone dropped down onto her from above. Though she couldn't see her face Piper would bet her quite substantial allowance that the girl under the mask was smirking.

"What are you guys doing here!? I had this under control." Tiger raised her hand, claws extending as she spoke.

"Yeah, except for the part where you didn't." She sliced off the disk Wizard had attached to Spidey's costume. Both girls fell to the roof, Tiger leaping off Spidey and landing on her feet. Spidey landed on her rear and glared at White Tiger as she leapt to her feet. Klaw sent a blast of sound their way, Spidey leapt out of the way but White Tiger was knocked off her feet. Power Man picked up the top of the water tower and swung it at Thundra.

"You dropped this!" But Thundra dodged around his guard and grabbed hold of the top of the water tower. She swung it at Power Man sending him flying into the base of the water tower. The resulting flood sent Thundra flying off the edge of the roof. Spidey jumped after her, riding the wave down the building.

"Surf's up!" She sent a line of webbing at the building and a line at the still falling Thundra, catching the warrior woman by the ankle. The roof of the water tower had apparently also been sent spinning by the flood on the roof and Spidey swore under her breath, swinging herself and Thundra out of harm's way as it came crashing over the edge of the roof. Not listening to the threats and curses being spat at her by the villainess Spidey stuck her to the side of the building before letting herself drop after the rapidly falling piece of metal. She heard screaming from the streets below as she sent webline after webline at the large piece of metal. She swung off, back towards the fight passing Thundra as she looked down at her handiwork. The top of the water tower was suspended at least twelve feet above the sidewalk. Thundra was still growling at her.

"You miserable little b…." That was as far as she got as Spidergirl webbed her mouth shut.

"Watch your language Thundy! There are kids watching." Piper reached the roof in time to see Nova blast an anti-gravity disk off Power Man's back. Se snatched him up with a webline and set him on a separate but nearby roof before swinging back off to rejoin the fight. She landed on the roof just as White Tiger was knocked off it by Klaw.

"Seriously?" She dove after Tiger and caught her around the waist. As they swung over to the roof where Iron Fist and Power Man waited White Tiger stirred and growled. Piper ducked as the other girl lashed out at her.

"I can save myself!" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, except for the part where you didn't." They landed on the roof with the others at the same time Nova landed. Piper shook her head at them.

"If you wanna save someone look down there." She gestured over the edge of the roof. The others looked down and saw a large crowd of people who had gathered to watch the fight, many snapping pictures of the still struggling Thundra. Spidey continued.

"Superhero 101. We can defend ourselves, they can't. I got these bozos. Go. Protect and serve." White Tiger nodded turning to the other gathered heroes.

"You heard the lady!" Piper grinned internally, it wasn't often anyone called her a lady. As the others set off to help the people below Piper swung over to the roof Klaw was running across.

"Hey screechy! Remember me?" She spotted Wizard out of the corner of her eye but gave no sign that she'd seen him which was lucky as he sent several antigravity disks hurtling towards her. She used her webbing to grab them and sun once before smacking Klaw in the face with them and letting them loose to hit Wizard knocking him out of the fight once again. Klaw sent a blast of sound her way and she dodged, not noticing the bugletron billboard behind her. She swore and was about to jump after it as she had the water tower roof but then she saw a streak of light speed into view and smash through the billboard turning it to dust. But since she was distracted Klaw took the opportunity to blast her off the roof. She was about halfway back up the building when she saw Iron Fist jumping to take down Klaw. There was a loud explosion and Piper spotted Klaw plummeting off the building and raced along it just catching him before he hit the ground. As luck would have it he had come down right in front of Power Man, White Tiger, and Nova.

"Let's cut the volume." Piper laughed slightly. They weren't particularly good at smack talk yet but there was potential there. She didn't really have time to dwell on it though as Wizard blasted them off their feet.

"You won't escape again little heroes. My power gloves are charged to their maximum. Piper jumped to the street light just in front of Wizard to draw his attention away from the others as they struggled to their feet.

"Wait, what gloves?" She asked innocently, she knew about his power gloves but she needed him to show them to her for this gamble to work.

"These gloves!" He sounded a bit annoyed as he fell right into her plan. She grinned under her mask.

"Oh! Those gloves." Before he had time to react she crossed her right wrist over her left and fired two weblines at the gloves in question before pulling back hard and slamming them together, forcing them to overload. There was a large flare of purple light then everything went quiet.


	14. Me Time

**Author's Note: I know I haven't posted in forever, I got a job that's completely messed up my schedule. This will likely be the last or next to last chapter for this story. Didn't have the show in front of me when I wrote this so there may be a few inaccuracies from the original. Yes, Agents of Shield will come in later in this universe, possibly. I own nothing.**

14 Me Time

Nick Fury almost smiled as he looked over the teens as a group of Agents escorted the frightful four onto a ship so they could be shipped off to prison. Spidey followed White Tiger and Iron Fist onto the transport and soon they had arrived back at the helicarrier. Clint was on the landing strip when the plane full of teen heroes landed. After the doors opened he rushed in and grabbed Spidey by the arm dragging her out of the plane and into the carrier, leaving the other teens to look at each other confused. As soon as the elevator doors closed he turned to her.

"Are you ok? I was watching the news footage, you got your ass kicked out there! What were you thinking, you should have hit the signal." Piper rolled her eyes. A while back Clint and Natasha had given her an emergency signal in case she ever got in over her head. She had yet to actually use it but kept it on her at all times. Clint was always a bit overprotective.

"Uncle Clint I'm fine, a few bumps and bruises but that's to be expected. My ears will be ringing for a few days but other than that I'm fine. No need for the signal." Clint rolled his eyes and hugged her before patting her on her back and getting off the elevator.

"Good luck with your team there Spidey." Piper grinned under her mask and rode the elevator to the observation deck where Nick Fury was waiting for her. She could have sworn he almost smiled at her as she walked up to him feeling more awkward than she had ever felt before.

"Alight, you win. I'll be on your team." There was a definite twinkle in Nick Fury's one good eye as he pulled the web shooter she had given back to him out of his coat.

"I thought you'd say as much." Piper rolled her eyes and fixed it back in place. She flexed her wrist still getting used to the feel of the much larger device.

"But I still operate solo as Spider-girl, it's my version of me time. And my father knows nothing of this, and never will." Fury nodded.

"He'll never hear it from me or mine." Piper nodded at him and checked the time on a nearby screen.

"Speaking of me time, I have homework to do. Call if you need me." With that she waved and raced off to the hanger. When the other teens arrived on the deck they looked surprised that she hadn't stuck around. Iron Fist looked almost disappointed.

"Don't worry you'll be seeing her again soon."

The next day life seemed to have gone back to normal at last. Piper sighed in relief as she opened her locker. Finally, some peace and quiet.

"Oh puny Parker!" Of course it couldn't last. She turned and saw Flash Thompson baring down on her again one fist smashing into the other.

"Locker knocker time!" Piper braced herself for the usual beating but suddenly something grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the way. Flash barreled past and straight into her locker which was gently kicked shut by a green sneaker clad foot. Piper blinked and turned to her rescuers.

"Thanks." She smiled at a group of four. Three boys one girl. The one who had grabbed her shirt was a tall buff African American with a bright smile, the second, a blonde with big blue eyes wearing mostly green smiled softly. The girl was about Pipers height with dark skin and hair and intelligent eyes. The final one was a touch shorter than Piper, he looked to be or Latino decent and looked none too happy to be there. Piper felt herself frown, there was something oddly familiar about these people.

"Wait do I know you guys?" The blonde one smiled.

"We're your new classmates. I'm Danny Rand." The tall buff one waved.

"Luke Cage." The girl smiled.

"Ava Ayala." There was silence for a moment before Ava elbowed the last boy in the side. He winced and frowned but finally introduced himself.

"Sam Alexander." Piper paused still not quite finding a connection between these very familiar teens and anyone in her memory. Luck Cage grinned.

"Think about it." That was when it clicked. Luke Cage. That was what white Tiger had almost called Power Man. But that meant that they were… Her horror must have shown on her face because everyone but Sam grinned.

"Yeah some idiot gave Fury the idea that we needed me time, away from Shield." Piper spluttered. They knew. But how much did they know? Did they know everything?! Oh she was going to wound Fury if she ever figured out how. Luke spoke up again.

"By the way don't sweat the secret ID. Code of silence dude." Piper finally found her voice.

"T… That's great! Listen I gotta talk to a guy about a thing." Without another word she raced off. Her feet took her as fast as she could run to the principal's office. She slammed her hands down on his desk.

"I need an immediate transfer." A voice from behind the chair which was facing the window, not her, responded immediately.

"Denied Miss Parker." Piper spluttered not even registering that she knew that voice.

"What why!?" The chair spun around and Piper just about fell over.

"Because, Fury wants you where he can keep an eye on you." Piper's eyes bugged.

"Coulson!" She couldn't believe it.

"Acting principal Coulson. Thwip Thwip." Piper stormed out of his office and off down the now mostly deserted hallway.

"No, no no no no. Never I'll say it again, no!" She passed by her own locker and heard a knocking sound.

"Can someone let me out of here! Please!" It was Flash still stuck in her locker. She couldn't help the grin that spread over her face as she thought to herself, '_Alright, maybe yes.'_


	15. Subway Chase

**Author's Note: I LIVE! Anyway I decided I would continue this, but be warned I'm changing shit up here. I didn't really enjoy the third episode of Ultimate Spiderman and it's been forever since I've actually seen it. So I'm going to change things up a bit, and skip ahead. I found an old copy of one of my favorite Spiderman shows, Spectacular Spiderman, the other day so I'm gonna pull a bit from that. Mostly one character I really want in the Ultimate Spiderman universe. I own nothing.**

15\. Subway Chase

Piper couldn't seem to catch a break these days. She dodged left pulling the spider-cycle up onto the wall of the subway tunnel. She'd picked up a stray giant robot on fourteenth street and hadn't been able to shake him. She rolled her eyes as she dodged again the robot forcing her to drive on the celling. She sped out of the main tunnel and passed a station full of people. They all looked up in awe but she didn't have time to enjoy it.

"Get down!" The crowd screamed and ducked as the thing came smashing its way after Spidey. Piper couldn't help but think that maybe she was jinxed when it came to robotics. Almost every robot she'd ever met had at some point turned on her, except for JARVIS. JARVIS was cool. She sped away from the robot and felt something jab into her shoulder. She swatted the arm away and glared at the robot over her shoulder.

"Rude!" The holo screen on her bike flickered from the normal readouts to the annoyed face of Nick Fury director of SHIELD.

"Spider-girl are you fighting that thing or playing with it?" Piper contemplated his question for a moment as she dodged another arm.

"Can I get back to you on that Nick?" He rolled his eye.

"You have weapons. Use them." Piper drove the bike up back down the wall.

"Yeah untested weapons! Electro-webs? Not sounding safe!" Fury let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Hence they are weapons." Spidey nodded slightly.

"Fair point." She swiveled in her seat and fired at the robot but it moved faster than she'd expected, dodging out of the way. Spidey groaned as her own web pulled her off her bike and the robot grabbed her around the waist and slammed her onto the railings pinning down both of her arms and her legs. Of course, right then the lights from the incoming subway began to light up the tunnel as the driver of the train laid on the horn. Piper glanced over at the third rail.

"Oh, this will be pain." She shot a web, attaching it to the third rail then pressed her wrist back just a touch more activating the electro-web function of her new web shooters. She screamed as electricity coursed through her and up into the robot. The mechanical monstrosity convulsed and released its grip on her. Piper leapt off the rails onto the celling holding on tight as the robot was smashed to pieces on the tracks. Piper found her bike doing wheelies to entertain the kids on the platform. She whistled and it raced through the crowd parking in front of her. She swore it had a rudimentary AI that Doc Conner's hadn't told her about. She swung her leg over her bike as camera flashes began going off all around her. She grinned under the mask.

"Remember kids don't try this at home!" Then she sped off up the side of one of the columns and back into the tunnel back the way she came. Soon she reached the roof where she'd stashed her clothes. She peeled off the suits gloves and rolled up her left sleeve. There was a tiny pinprick but it was disappearing quickly.

"What the heck did that thing want anyway? Dude I'm starting to think robots just hate me." She pulled on her shirt and shook her head stowing the gloves and mask safely in a secret compartment on her bag. She scaled down the fire escape and took off towards the school. She almost made it before the doors slammed closed, locking her out. Piper slid down the doors.

"Crap, like today wasn't already going swimmingly." She heard a whistle and looked over to see Harry Osborn leaning out of a now open window. She grinned and scrambled in through the window, making a show of needing some help. Harry pulled her inside and helped her to her feet grinning.

"Seriously, I'm buying you a watch for your birthday, maybe a watch company." Piper laughed. Harry was always there for her when she needed someone. Piper was the school punching bag, be it Flash Thompson or Liz Allen and her cronies. Harry always had her back and thankfully extra outerwear for the days Liz and her cronies broke into her locker and stole her clothes. Harry grinned walking backwards in front of her.

"Seriously there are days I think you'd forget where you live if Happy didn't drive you home. Just don't be late tonight." Piper's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Tonight?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"See what I mean? Scatterbrained. My dad's going out of town. The penthouse is open for a movie marathon with you me and MJ." Piper grinned but before she could reply Ava popped up at her elbow and grinned.

"Hello! Do you mind if we borrow Piper for a teensy minute?" Danny and Luke had popped up on either side of Piper.

"Does it have to be now? I'm talking to Harry." Sam grabbed her sleeve and yanked pulling her behind him.

"Parker. Talk, now!" Piper shouted over her shoulder.

"Sorry Harry! I'll catch you at lunch!" Sam tugged her around the corner the others following close behind. Harry sighed, kicking at a piece of crumpled up paper on the ground. He was starting to wonder if he'd ever get the chance to tell Piper how he felt. A hand landed on his shoulder. He looked into the face of his other best friend. MJ smiled at him sadly.

"It's ok Harry, you'll get your chance. I know you will." Harry smiled back.

"Thanks MJ."


	16. An Old Friend

**Author's Note: Yep Harry's got a crush! That's a thing. So, continuing on, I may just keep this one going like I am with A Flash In The Dark. I've decided that the only thing that happened from episode three was the detention bit. That's really up to you guys. Tell me in the comments. Also, which ships you want. I have yet to decide on an endgame ship for this story. I like your input. I own nothing. **

16\. An Old Friend

Piper handed Ava back her phone as Jamison's latest rant against Spider-girl ended. She raised an eyebrow at her gathered team.

"So? Jamison never lays off me. This is supposed to be news?" Nova rolled his eyes and Ava spoke up.

"So! Why did we have to hear about this from Fury and not you?" Piper pulled a book out of her locker depositing her backpack as she did.

"You guys aren't my mommy and daddies. I don't have to tell you what I'm doing at all times." Danny shook his head.

"Stand together or fall alone." Piper rolled her eyes.

"And that's another thing. I agreed to help with this program if and only if my time stayed mine. And you guys yanking me away in the middle of a conversation with my best friend counts as cutting into my time, unless it's for an actual emergency. Seriously I barely know any of you, we aren't friends yet. That's something you have to earn." Piper slammed her locker closed and walked away missing the slightly hurt looks on her teams faces. She still wasn't sure about this whole team thing. They'd done ok against the frightful four but the others lack of experience or care for civilian safety was worrying. Piper wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and ran straight into the back of what she thought for a moment was Flash. Her books fell from her hands papers scattering all over the floor. She muttered a quick sorry and knelt to pick up her papers. The guy she'd bumped into turned and knelt to help her gather her papers. He handed her a small stack of calculus notes with a smile. He was blonde like Flash, but he was missing the ever-present Letterman jacket. His smile was much warmer than Flash's, and his sparkling blue eyes were familiar. Piper stood, taking the hand he offered to help her.

"Thanks. Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." The smile never wavered.

"It's ok." He looked so familiar, Piper couldn't help herself.

"Have we met?" The smile grew wider.

"I was hoping you'd recognize me Pipes. I know it's been a long time but hey a guy can dream." The nickname was what made it click. It had been what Uncle Ben had called her and her friends had adopted it up until she was eleven when her uncle had died. But one of her closest friends had been forced to move away before her uncle had died. Tears stung the corner of her eyes.

"Eddie?" He held out his arms and Piper practically ran him over with the force of her hug.

"Heya Pipes. It's so good to see you." Eddie's parents had worked with Piper's, had died in the same plane crash. But unlike Piper Eddie hadn't had any relatives to take him in. He'd been a ward of the state and when he was eleven and Piper was ten, the orphanage he'd been living at had been shut down. He'd left and Piper hadn't seen him since. Piper took a step back swiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Eddie what are you doing here?" He grinned.

"I go here now." The teacher behind him, Mr. Monroe, Piper's advanced Calculus teacher cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you two know each other. I was going to ask Piper here to show you around the school, give you the tour and all that. Will that be a problem Miss Parker?" Piper shook her head.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Monroe." Mr. Monroe smiled.

"Very good. I'll make your excuses with Miss Quin. Get going. I expect you to be present for that test in fifth period." Piper nodded and Eddie held out his arm. Piper threaded her arm through his and they walked off Piper pointing out different classrooms along the way.

Harry was getting worried. Piper hadn't shown up to their shared English class. They didn't have any classes together after that until after lunch. She said she'd find him at lunch they always did. Piper, Harry and MJ always sat at the same table just the three of them. Harry grabbed his tray and collected his food before looking around the cafeteria. He spotted Piper's short crop of chestnut hair easily and grinned slightly relieved. He was halfway to her when he spotted the tall muscular blonde sitting next to her. He froze. MJ raised an eyebrow at him then spotted the boy sitting next to Piper. Her jaw went slack for a moment. Then she grinned and pulled Harry over to the table.

"Eddie? Is that you?" The boy looked up and smiled broadly. He hugged MJ and Piper beamed at Harry. That smile did funny things to his heart. He grinned and sat down across from her.

"So this is the infamous Eddie Brock?" Eddie nodded and held out his hand to shake Harry's.

"That's right. You must be Harry. Piper's told me quite a bit about you." Piper blushed slightly and Harry felt like doing a happy dance. She'd told him about Eddie Brock, how they were like brother and sister until he'd been forced to move. Harry felt a bit less threatened now that he knew who this man was. They were all interrupted when Flash Thompson popped out of nowhere shoving between Piper and Eddie. Piper slipped and fell off the bench her tray 'mysteriously' following her down. It landed on her shirt and Flash's girlfriend Liz laughed loudly as Piper tried to wipe gravy off her white shirt.

"So, you're the new guy huh? Word of advice, don't hang with losers and you might actually make something of yourself." Eddie's hands curled into fists.

"Good advice. Guess I won't be hanging out with you then." The whole cafeteria went quiet as Flash went red in anger. Only Harry noticed Piper's detention buddies, the blonde one and the tall one who had more muscle than even Flash helping her up. The small Latino was glaring daggers at Flash. The only other girl in their little group looked like she was going to murder Flash. Harry stood and swung off his jacket, swinging it around Piper's shoulders.

"Great another member if the loser squad. Have fun being a nerd." Flash walked off red in the face, he sneered at Piper as he passed the girl and boy who weren't still standing on either side of her stepped in front of her. Flash stalked off.

"Thanks for your help." The blonde nodded.

"A friend in need." Piper flinched slightly. The girl held out a hand.

"Come on I've got a spare shirt in my locker." The small group walked off with Piper in tow. Eddie turned to MJ who was fuming.

"Does that happen often?" MJ stabbed her peas and nodded. Harry sat back down.

"Nearly daily, though he likes to switch up how he bullies her." Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"And you haven't done anything about it?" MJ kept stabbing her food not really interested in eating it anymore.

"Of course we've tried, but none of the teachers will do anything about it. He's the star quarterback. They can't suspend him without worrying about how the football team will fail without him." Eddie pushed away his tray.

"That's bullshit." Harry nodded eyes still on the doors they had left through.

"Yeah, but I guess she's got her detention friends now." Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Baby Piper in detention? Now this I've got to hear."

Ava led Piper and the boys back to her locker and rummaged around before pulling out a few shirts and pulling Piper to the girl's room. The boys stood watch outside the bathroom as Ava helped her pick out a new shirt then ushered her into one of the stalls.

"Ava, about what I said earlier…" Ava cut her off.

"Water under the bridge. None of us were particularly happy when we joined the team either. Except Sam, when he still thought he was leader." Piper snorted.

"Still everybody deserves a chance and I wasn't willing to give you guys that. Forgive me and try again?" Piper stepped out of the stall in a floaty blue blouse that hid the top of the Spider-girl costume nicely, Harry's jacket was sitting around her shoulders. Ava smiled.

"Absolutely." Piper stepped out of the bathroom and apologized the rest of the team and they all agreed that they'd gotten off on the wrong foot and should try again. Sam had to be prodded by Danny and Luke but that was more than likely due to the fact that Piper had embarrassed him a bit the day before by shooting down his idea to go after an A list villain without permission or provocation. In hindsight, he realized it would have been nearly suicidal to do so but he'd wanted to show off. They wandered off to class and MJ caught up to Piper.


	17. Falling In The Black

**Author's Note: Alright so since no one has really picked a pairing I'm just gonna keep going. I will be adding another character as well, but he won't likely be coming in for a few episodes. He's not originally a he though so there's that. May add two the one I'm thinking I might not add is Glen Stacy. Gender bended Gwen, let me know if you think I should. I own nothing. **

17\. Falling In The Black

MJ had suggested to Piper that she bring the new kids along to movie night. Harry had seemed to be feeling a bit left out. In hindsight, it hadn't been such a great idea. But him turning movie night into a raging party was a worse idea. MJ waved as she spotted Piper coming into the penthouse. She and her new friends fought their way into the crowd.

"Hey Piper. Some party huh?" Piper frowned.

"I thought we were just going to be watching movies." MJ frowned and ducked as Flash threw a football to one of his friends.

"Apparently we're watching half the school party down at Harry's instead." Harry popped up next to MJ, a slightly forced smile on his face.

"The whole school actually, except for the ones who weren't invited." Harry glared pointedly at Sam, Ava, Danny, and Luke. Sam was stuffing his face with nachos. Piper frowned deeply.

"I invited them Harry. I thought if everyone got to know each other things would be cool." Harry looked away slightly. Piper reached out and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm trying here." He shrugged off her hand.

"I don't need new friends. As you can see I've got plenty." Harry walked away into the crowd of people all of whom were adoring him, cheering and chanting his name. Piper felt tears sting her eyes.

"Guess that means you don't need me either." She muttered and felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked up into Eddie's face. He smiled sadly.

"You ok Pipes?" Piper was about to reply when her spider sense went crazy. It was even worse than when the Malibu house had been attacked, worse than when the frightful four attacked. Her head spun and her hand flew to it. Eddie's eyes grew concerned.

"Sorry I need some fresh air." She rushed past him and out onto the balcony. It was nearly empty except for Flash who appeared to be standing at the edge of the balcony looking upset. He spotted Piper and swiped at his eyes. Piper's spider sense was still ringing, it was starting to hurt her head. It felt like a high-pitched whistle ringing through her brain.

"Parker? What are you doing out here?" Piper couldn't reply her head was ringing too much.

"Parker?" Flash sounded almost concerned. Then there was a squelching noise and they both looked around and spotted a slimy thing crawling up the side of the building. It hissed and grew reaching out towards them. Flash pushed her in front of him.

"Take the nerd! She's bite sized!" The creature hissed loudly and Piper dove to the side expecting Flash to do the same. The quarterback was a bit slower than she was though. The black mass of ooze wrapped around Flash as he screamed. His scream turned into a shrieking hiss as he snarled at Piper. She jumped avoiding a stretched out arm that tried to snatch her up. The thing that had been Flash snarled again smashing enlarged fists down into the deck. The whole thing shook and the sounds of the party stopped. Piper straightened back up as the thing hissed again and lunged. She tried to dodge but it swung out at her catching her in the side and sending her flying through a window back into the party. She landed hard, pieces of shattered glass cutting into her hands as she tried to pull herself up. The thing crawled into the room lumbering and hissing as it went. One of the boys in the party helped Piper to her feet. The thing that had been Flash roared tendrils reaching up and shattering the lights. Screams filled the room and in the confusion Piper managed to slip off into the bathroom and change into her spare costume. She always kept one on her usually hidden in a secret compartment in her backpack. She slipped back out into the living room, climbing up the wall. She heard Harry calling out for her, for Piper. Eddie seemed to have been swept off in the crowd of panicking teens.

"I'm right behind you! Go!" The last guest save MJ who was standing by the doors with Harry ran out, pausing to give Harry her number. Ava pushed MJ out the door and Luke and Danny grabbed Harry and dragged him bodily out of the apartment despite his protests. Piper leapt down from the wall landing in front of the creature.

"I'll only say this once, let the jock go slimy!" The creature hissed and swung its arms out at Spidey who dodged, leaping upwards avoiding the snaking tendrils by inches.

"I think it likes you webs!" Nova floated in through the window and stood next to Spider-girl. The thing hissed and swung at Nova instead hissing violently.

"I think it likes you better bucket head." Nova rolled his eyes and shoved Spidey back a bit.

"I got this!" Neither of them noticed the black sludge detaching itself from Flash until it was lunging for Nova. He tried to shoot at it but missed and screamed as it wrapped around him. For a moment, he hung in the air hands glowing black ooze still shifting. Then the thing that had been Nova hissed and snarled at her and Spider-girl leapt aside as enlarged glowing fists swung at her.

"The heck did I ever do to you? I mean I kinda get Nova being mad at me cause he thinks I took his place as leader of the team but it sounded like there was an issue with him being leader anyway." Piper dodged another blow and leapt out of the window. The thing that had been Nova followed.

"Seriously this might normally be fun. Nova could use a good takedown in the ego department. But seriously this way it just isn't fair." She was trying to buy time. She needed to figure out what this thing was. Not a robot this time. Definitely organic, jumping from host to host. A symbiote then. She leapt up the wall shooting a line and swinging up to the roof. It followed her, like she'd guessed it would. It seemed fixated but she had no idea why. The others burst out onto the roof as Nova, actually him this time screamed.

"Get it off me!" He was bent double fighting the symbiote that was trying to take hold of him again. White Tiger turned to Spider-girl.

"How do we get rid of that thing without hurting Nova?" Spidey shrugged.

"My irresistible comedic banter has had no effect. That's all I've got." Piper couldn't see Ava's face but she could practically hear the condescending eyebrow raise. Luke rolled his eyes and raced forward.

"Kidding! Don't touch it! It'll stick to you!" Luke yanked the goo off Nova.

"Not if you touch it hard enough!" He tried to shake off the goo, punch it but it crept up his arms. Danny cried out watching his best friend engulfed in the goop. The now possessed Power-man ripped a large metal structure off the roof. Piper had to think on her feet. A symbiotic relationship, seeming to attach to the host via contact creating a nearly parasitic bond. Easiest way to get it off was to break the bond. Looked like the electro webs were going to come in handy after all.

"Alright slimy. I gave you your chance, time to take you down!" Piper snapped her wrist forwards shooting a web at Power-man. It struck him right in the chest and Piper pressed her wrist backwards just a touch more activating the electro webbing function. Electricity coursed through Power-man and the symbiote. The black goop started to drop off him as he wobbled.

"Come on Power-man, that's like static cling to you. Shake it off." The symbiote reformed around him and snarled at Spider-girl. Grabbing the metal structure it flung it across the roof. Piper barely managed to dodge it but it went sailing over the edge of the building.

"Aw schnitzel." Piper dove after the structure. She shot a few webs at it, tangling it in her webbing and just managing to catch it before it would have squashed MJ and Harry flat.

"That's right kids, your party favor tonight is not getting squashed into pancake-dom! Though I'd appreciate you moving, this thing is really heavy." MJ and Harry ran out of the way and Piper set down the large chunk of metal before scaling the building again. She reached the roof just in time to see Iron Fist lunging at the creature.

"Has no one heard of a long-distance attack!?" Iron Fist slammed said fist into Power-man's chest and the symbiote flew off leaping after Danny.

"Great Iron Fist! Keep it busy! We'll find a way to contain it!" But just as she said it the symbiote caught Danny around the ankle and yanked him down covering him starting with his feet.

"I can hear its thoughts. They… They're confused. Spider-girl. It wants… You?" Danny barely managed to finish his sentence before the thing overtook him completely screeching at Spider-girl who was gaping at the creature.

"Only one problem with that. I was kinda planning on being me for the rest of my life." Piper dodged and shot a web into the creature's eyes. It hissed and slammed its fists at her. She slipped past it and it hissed again. Then its hand began to glow. Iron Fist punched downwards shaking off the symbiote with a loud cry.

"Get out!" A wave of black goop began to head for White Tiger. It was Piper's turn to snarl.

"That's it! You're not hurting anyone else on this team! You want me creepy. Come get me!" She held out her arms and felt the goop wrap around her. Her vision went black and she felt darkness close in on her. Whispers echoed from the darkness.

'_Never good enough. Public menace. Your fault your uncle died. Everyone you care about dies, because of you. Alone forever. Going to lose them too. Weren't good enough to protect Harry. Won't ever be good enough. You will fail no matter what you do. Better off gone!'_ She fell to her knees as the negative emotions overwhelmed her. An unknown voice echoed in her ears.

_'__Distilled aggression, pure Venom.'_ A silent scream fell from her lips as she fell into the blackness.


	18. Patching Things Up

**Author's Note: So I'm just gonna keep going on this one. We're gonna get some worried Tony in the next one, motherly Natasha too. I promise. Please review. I own nothing. **

18\. Patching Things Up

It was almost like floating in an anti-gravity chamber, and yes Piper had some experience in one of those. Tony let her play around in the one that permanently resided at Stark Tower, under supervision though half the time that meant Uncle Bruce or one of the Dummy Bots. It was really only different because of the darkness that surrounded her and the movie that seemed to be playing in front of her. It seemed to be shot with some kind of color mute filter, everything was distant and she could almost hear what they were saying but not quite. They seemed to be in trouble. White Tiger was thrown across the roof a small radio tower brought down on her legs pinning her down. Piper wanted to help but she couldn't seem to move. It was as if her body wasn't hers anymore. Something about a symbiote flickered across the surface of her mind but then pain spiked. A loud hiss came from somewhere a foot or so above her head, from her mouth? No that wasn't possible. The pain returned, this time searing across her back. She got slightly dizzy as her perspective shifted rapidly. Nova was still laying on the roof but he was shooting a beam at her. He'd shot her in the back? She hadn't thought he'd hated her that much. He was still shooting her, her face was starting to sting but she seemed to be walking forward into his shot. She didn't remember doing that. She looked down and saw black webs surrounding her, she was completely wrapped in them, trapped. Trapped in her own head, she tried to struggle as the symbiote picked up Nova and threw him into White Tiger and Power-man. Iron Fist advanced slowly hands held up in a calming gesture. It sounded like he was talking through a tunnel but she caught what he was saying this time.

"I know you're in there, Spider-girl. Let's talk." There was a warped hissing laugh. From her mouth she realized, or at least the mouth of the symbiote.

"There is only Venom." Then it lunged shooting webs out of its wrists, not her web shooters, she could feel those, the symbiotic webbing pressing them uncomfortably tight to her wrists, blocking their use, even if she could move. Danny was trapped, stuck to the wall, Venom advanced teeth bared as if ready to rip Danny to shreds. Power-man lunged shoving Venom away from Iron fist. Venom slammed a fist into Power-man's face sending him flying. Then it turned and spotted Harry who seemed to be standing on the edge of the fire escape watching the fight. Venom practically howled and lunged. Piper screamed. Suddenly she could move again. Her legs were still trapped but she didn't need those to fight. Somehow she pulled her torso out of the symbiote, strands of its black tarlike substance tried to pull her back in. She growled.

"That's it ugly I'm not letting you hurt anyone else!" Their fight had to have been confusing to watch. Piper fought to get free as the symbiote tried to pull her back in. They battled across the rooftop as the team watched on unsure if they could help without hurting her. The oily mass of the symbiote reached out and wrapped itself around her hands, rendering her web-shooters useless. She struggled and fought but she could feel the symbiote winning.

"It's too strong! Can't do it alone!" Then she got an idea, it was gonna hurt like hell but it might just work.

"Nova I need my hands!" Nova shot a quick blast freeing her hands. Piper reached both hands away from the symbiote pointing them towards two other large metal structures on the roof. She could feel herself sinking into the symbiote but that would, hopefully, make this work even better. She shot lines at both structures wrapping the web around them with a flick of the wrist.

"You wanna be Spider-girl? You're in for a big shock Venom!" She pushed her wrists back further activating the electro web function. Electricity coursed through the metal through her and back into the metal. Venom let out an inhuman screech and shook as Piper bit her tongue trying to hold back the scream building in her throat as she convulsed. With nowhere else to go the electricity poured upward giving the illusion of lightning striking. She felt the symbiote give one last shriek more than she heard it and she let her wrists go slack. The webs retracted and she fell to her knees but before she could fall all the way to the roof someone steadied her. She blinked a few times, clearing the lights from her eyes. It was Nova though the others weren't far behind. Piper smiled under her mask.

"Don't tell Fury, that's definitely gonna void the warranty." Nova snorted out a laugh as Power-man and White Tiger pulled Iron Fist down from the wall shredding most of his clothes as they went. He was wearing a pair of stylized briefs that matched his costume and he had a dragon tattoo that matched the insignia on his costume burned into his chest. The team stared, Danny shrugged smiling under his mask.

"It's a monk thing." Piper laughed lightly. Harry and MJ vaulted over the last few inches between them and the roof. Harry hurried up to the gathered heroes.

"Have you see my friend Piper? We couldn't find her anywhere." Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Shrimpy kid?" Sam chipped in.

"Spaghetti arms?" Danny held in a grin.

"Three dollar haircut?" Ava wasn't quite as witty though.

"Only a ninety-eight average?" The others turned to her eyebrows collectively raised.

"What? Is that not a jokey insult?" Spider-girl stepped forward, still a touch wobbly on her feet.

"She's fine." Harry smiled looking utterly relieved.

"Good, she's my best friend." Piper smiled slightly as the door to the roof burst open and Norman Osborn rushed out followed by two police officers.

"You destroyed it?!" For a moment, there was something demented behind Norman Osborn's eyes. But in an instant it was gone. Replaced with the look Piper was used to when she saw Norman, cool and calculating but maybe caring, somewhere deep down, maybe.

"Thank goodness, get the hero some help." Piper shook her head waving off the officers. Norman turned to Harry.

"I'm so glad you're alright, you could have been killed. You're lucky Spider-girl was here." Harry looked a bit taken aback as his father hugged him lightly.

"Yeah, hurray for Spider-girl." Piper thought he sounded a touch resentful but ignored it, there were few people who actually called her a hero even sarcastically. She nodded to the team before swinging off. She had to make it look like Piper hadn't just been in a fight for her very identity. She managed to sneak back into the Osborn's penthouse without being seen and shut herself in the closet she'd changed in. She quickly changed back into her street clothes. For extra measure she jammed the closet door and began, lightly for her, pounding on it calling for help. Soon enough there was an answering call. It was Harry, MJ not far behind him.

"Piper? Where are you?" Piper hammered on the door, lightly so she didn't break it.

"Coat closet! I was running out of the penthouse but I tripped, fell in here. Then something slammed into the door! Now I can't get it open." It took both Harry and MJ to get the door open. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I was so worried when we couldn't find you." Piper blushed bright red. MJ smiled until she spotted Piper's hands. There were scratches and several pieces of glass were still sticking out of them. She grabbed them in her own examining the palms. Harry hissed in sympathy. MJ smiled lightly as Norman Osborn cleared his throat behind them.

"We'll leave you two to talk. The first aid kit still under the sink in the bathroom?" Harry nodded looking a bit nervous as the girls made their way to the bathroom. It took MJ about twenty minutes to clean up Piper's hands completely, she couldn't see the glass that was hidden under healed skin. Piper could take care of it when MJ left, or when she got home. MJ wrapped her hands and smiled as she headed out to make sure Harry was alright. Piper carefully unwrapped her left hand and grabbed a sterile scalpel out of the kit. She managed to pull out two more shards of glass without too much blood getting anywhere. She decided that was all she could do for now and rewrapped her hand. She wrapped the scalpel in extra bandages and slipped it into her bag, no need to bring up uncomfortable questions. She slipped out of the bathroom and back into the living room just in time to see MJ showing Harry how to use the mop.

"I knew that?" Piper chuckled lightly. Harry turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Hey." Piper waved awkwardly.

"Hey." MJ smiled.

"Double hey means you two need some time. I'm gonna head home. Hope your hands feel better soon Piper." Piper nodded and MJ left. There was an awkward silence before both teens spoke at once.

"I'm sorry." They both blushed and chuckled. Piper picked up a trash bag and began to help Harry pick up the mess left by the party. She was doing it slightly gingerly as the glass still remaining in her hands moved and sliced new wounds into her hands. Harry grabbed the bag from her.

"I got this, but if you'd like to hang out that'd be cool." Piper grinned.

"With you always." Piper began to search for the remote. As she turned away she missed Harry catching a small piece of goop inside an empty bottle.

"And hey, maybe we can try again. I promise they're good people. Except Sam, Sam's… Sam." Harry laughed before turning around to face Piper.

"You know, why not? What's the harm in making a new friend?"


	19. Home

**Author's Note: Alright here we go with worried Dad Tony and Motherly Natasha. I promised this so here we are. I own nothing. **

19\. Home

Piper crept in through her private entrance to Avengers Tower, hoping against hope that the Avengers had been called out on a mission. She was not so lucky as the elevator stopped on the family level instead of her private level. She might have convinced, or in reality slightly reprogramed, JARVIS to ignore her frequent comings and goings and to keep quiet about all things Spider-girl that went on in the tower but he did help Tony parent most of the time. It wasn't that Tony was a bad parent but he didn't really know what he was doing. Though that meant the Piper had plenty of leeway to slip off and be Spider-girl it also meant that whenever anything happened that was even semi dangerous Tony got a bit overprotective. This was evidenced by him immediately wrapping her in a hug when she stepped off the elevator. She hugged him back and spotted Natasha's eyes narrowing at the bandages on her hands.

"Are you alright Pipes? I knew that Osborn kid was bad news!" Piper laughed lightly.

"Dad, this was not Harry's fault. Nobody knows where that thing came from or why it showed up at his house." Tony huffed clearly annoyed. Clint laughed and held out a large mug of hot chocolate to Piper. She grinned and took it, Clint gave her bandages a cursory glance before making his excuses and heading up to his level. Piper knew a full med kit would be waiting for her in her bathroom when she reached her level.

"The point remains that he threw a giant house party and it devolved into people getting hurt! And seriously it sounds like it was the most last minute party ever!" Piper laughed lightly.

"That's probably because it was." She proceeded to explain using a slightly altered version of events. Tony knew she had been to 'detention' last week, he'd bought her ice cream afterwards insisting that a teen's first detention was a milestone. He had been in and out of detention quite a bit during his short high school career. Tony pouted slightly.

"None of us are partiers dad. I don't expect it to happen again." Tony rolled his eyes slightly.

"Alright, but if it does, it happens here! Seriously I could throw a party ten times cooler than anything Osborn could." Piper laughed. Her adoptive father and Norman Osborn were constantly in competition. She and Harry laughed about it a lot.

"I'm pretty sure if half the people at my school found out I'm your kid they would die on the spot. Just of sheer shock." Tony laughed. Piper sat down at the large kitchen table and sipped her hot chocolate.

"So aside from Osborn's disaster of a party how was today?" Piper grinned.

"It was actually pretty awesome. Remember I told you about my friend Eddie Brock?" Tony nodded taking a seat across from his adoptive daughter.

"Well he's back! He goes to midtown high now! He's a year ahead of me but still. It's really cool to get to see him again." Natasha had to hold back a laugh at the look on Tony's face. He was very protective of his daughter, especially when it came to boys. If Piper wasn't such an oblivious idiot he would have had quite a bit more work on his hands trying to keep the boys away from her. Though the whole Iron Man thing might work with most of them.

"That's great!" Piper grinned wider.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about inviting him MJ and Harry over for a movie night. If that's ok?" Natasha could practically see the twitch in Tony's eyebrow but he couldn't say no to Piper's puppy dog eyes. No one could, if Natasha didn't know better she'd say it was another superpower but she'd been able to do it long before she became Spider-girl.

"That sounds like fun. But there will be supervision." Piper grinned and hugged her father before downing the last of her hot chocolate. Then she yawned.

"I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed." Tony ruffled her hair.

"Sleep tight Pipes." Piper grabbed her bag and walked back to the elevator.

"Night Dad!" Tony grinned and turned to talk to Natasha but she was gone. He sighed, he'd never get used to living with the assassin.

Piper made it up to her room and hissed lightly. Her hands hurt like hell, she knew that her healing factor could fix the damage once she got all the glass out. She walked into her room and found Natasha waiting for her, several towels were laid out and there was the first aid kit she had no doubt Clint had put out for them. Natasha held out her hands for Pipers. Natasha carefully unwrapped the bandages and began to remove the glass that remained in her hands before rewrapping them. Then she pulled Piper into a hug. Piper sniffled.

"Pauchok, tell me what happened." Piper began to explain everything while Natasha listened. She spoke about how she had been taken over by the symbiote and how she couldn't even really comprehend what she was seeing or feeling anymore. Like she wasn't even a person anymore. Natasha ran a hand through the teens hair as she spoke looking down at the bandages on her hands. Natasha pulled Piper in for another hug and rubbed her back soothingly. Piper was in tears when she finished her story. Natasha told her to change into her pajamas and that she would be right back. The Black Widow snuck off to the kitchen grabbing a small stack of cookies and some chocolate from her stash before making it back to Piper's room. Piper was still in her bathroom so Natasha cleaned up the first aid kit and set down the snacks on Piper's bedside table. Piper came out of her bathroom in a set of Captain America pjs. Natasha smiled. Piper grabbed a bar of chocolate and sat down on the bed next to Natasha. Natasha pulled her into a hg again.

"Your darkness does not define you Pauchok. The fact that you were able to beat it, looked it in the face and took it down, that defines you." Piper buried herself into Natasha's side. Natasha smiled at the teen. She smiled as Piper fell asleep. She began to hum a lullaby, she remembered few things from her days before the Red Room but that lullaby was one of them. She knew she couldn't have children, the Red Room's graduation ceremony was too effective but if she had ever had kids she hoped they would be like Piper. Sweet smart and kind. She ran her hand through the teens hair again. She hoped that Piper would be ok, an experience like that could seriously mess with your head. Natasha had had her identity stripped away in the Red Room and her grip tightened on Piper's shoulders at the thought of her going through something similar. The door creaked slightly as it opened and Natasha slipped a hand into her pocket where she always kept a knife, just in case. Clint peeked around the door and Natasha relaxed.

"How's she doing?" Natasha smiled at the sleeping teen then up at her partner.

"She had some glass healed into her hands but other than that she's physically ok." Clint sat down next to Natasha at the head of the bed.

"And mentally?" Natasha frowned slightly.

"Time will tell. Being ripped out of your own head and forced to face every dark thought you've ever had is hard. Harder when you have to face it alone." Clint laid a hand on Natasha's shoulder.

"Good thing she's not alone then isn't it." Natasha smiled.

Meanwhile back at the Osborn's currently empty penthouse a dark shadow creeped in through the still broken window. He wore almost all black, only the white collar of his costume and his shocking white hair visible in the darkness. He laughed lightly. This was child's play. With both Osborn's staying at a ritzy hotel until their window could be fixed there was nothing to get in his way. He expertly circumvented the security system and made it to the safe he was looking for. He cracked it easily. Smiling he raided the jewelry that was left there. He grinned and grabbed a small box out of the safe. Popping it open he found a small note sitting on top of a beautiful set of sapphire earrings.

**"**To Piper, Happy Birthday. Love Harry. Aww that's so cute. Might as well leave him that, guy sounds like he likes her a lot, those are real sapphires after all. He's trying." Slipping out of the window the cat burglar crept back across the city into a small apartment. He set down his bag of loot and pulled off the short wig and mask. Felix Hardy sat down at his kitchen table and laughed as he checked out his haul.

**Pauchouk: Little Spider in Russian, borrowed it from Tumblr.**


End file.
